The lass and her lad
by kaiokken
Summary: Ok final submission to the Ronstoppable board poetry contest... Enjoy


* * *

Author's Note: Ok as promised, the last entry for the contest... Enjoy this one... a bit long

* * *

**THE LASS AND HER LAD**

* * *

This is the story of a young teenaged lass with auburn hair

With a young blonde lad who always stood near

Facing what looked as a blue devil… his hair tied in strands

Balling fists at the two young ones with his little female like hands

And with him was a female… one of the most beautiful I'd ever seen

I may have thought of asking her out had she not been green

The lass yelled out to the heavens in a warrior like cry

"We'll stop you no matter what you try!"

()

The blue devil laughed… the green woman bore an evil smile

To my shock her fists lit with green flame after a while

She crouched into a position her green suit forming her body

As she yelled "You'll need more than words to try and beat me!"

The boy stood proudly; pointing to the man he termed "Dude"

"You are going DOWN!" was his cry to which the blue devil thought rude

The four stood staring at each other; a battle was about to show

The lass pecked a kiss on the lad before she yelled "GO!"

()

The women lunged at each other with fists and feet in flight

It was graceful if not for the fact it was a serious fight

They both would land a punch or a kick now and again

But never relented did they… not even to show pain

The blonde lad cowered… he began to run away

At least it was what I thought before I saw the devil's giant ray

He blasted all around, trying to take the lad out

"You cannot defeat the likes of me!" was his shout

()

The lad began to tire, the green lass saw this first

And lunged at the boy in a fit of a speedy burst

She grabbed his arms and flung the shocked lad about

Towards the giant ray yelling "Dr. D… take him out!"

The auburn lass stopped in her stance as the boy screamed painfully

She could almost feel his soul she he shouted "KP!"

The young lass stood shocked as the ray hit the lad square

And she fell to her knees in tears holding her head there.

()

The lass cried loudly; she felt as if it were the end

For she lost not only her partner, but her lover and best friend.

Without missing a step the green lass walked her way

Boasting to her opponent "Told ya you can't beat us today"

But before she could laugh she was knocked to the floor

Then swung into the cold hard steel of a nearby door.

The young lass's eyes were filled with tears

But with a fire that awoke her one conscious opponent's fears

()

But before she could move she found herself in the same way

Facing down a beam of light from the blue devil's evil ray

The devil laughed at his opponent while in the seat he sat

And yelled "So long Kim Possible! You really aern't all that!"

The lass closed her eyes and prepared for her final breath

She thought at least she would be with her lover in death

The explosion was loud but she felt nothing by far

Then to her shock she heard a familiar sound… BOOYAH!

()

She opened her eyes to see a sight she forgot so true

Her blonde love and partner shrouded in a light of blue

He lunged at the ray… the blue devil ran for his life

The boy sliced the ray up with his hands as if it were a knife

The ray exploded in a great plume of smoke

Which cause everyone there to begin to choke

But when all the smoke cleared, neither the blue devil or the green lass was found

They knew they were defeated so they turned tail and cleared ground.

()

Now the blue, blonde lad looked to turn to the direction the evil couple ran away

But a soft hand held his and her voice said "We'll get them another day"

His glow faded and he returned to his original hue

And the lass held his face saying "I thought I had lost you"

He dried the tears on her face and kissed her with all his heart and soul

And told her "I'd never leave your side whether part or whole"

And the lass and her beau walked off hands clasped in each other

They would be there to fight another day… together.


End file.
